


far distance feelings

by algebraicmutiny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boarding School, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/algebraicmutiny/pseuds/algebraicmutiny
Summary: "It's cold. Oikawa is cold."because long distance love is too generic





	1. 12:30

It's cold. Oikawa is cold.

He shivers a little, pulling the blankets around him a little more, listening for the quiet breathing of his roommate and relaxing when he hears the soft drag of sleep in the stillness of the room.

He's glad that one of them is asleep, at least.

Turning towards his laptop, he slips his headphones back on. The sound of Brendon Urie's voice fills his head as he settles back down, huddled up in his Totoro onesie and alien patterned duvet, and he sighs. It doesn't look like he'll be online today.

A Skype notification pings in the top corner of his screen.

**_the pit_ **

_ladies' man: yoyo who's up  
_ _ladies' man: don't try and hide tooru i see u_

Oikawa smiles sleepily to himself. Tanaka was a good friend, despite being loud and frankly quite obnoxious. He starts typing, being careful to not be too loud. His roommate was a handful when woken up.

_oiknyawaaa: it's 12 am  
_ _oiknyawaaa: i'm not always gonna be up to sate ur appetite for memes u kno_

_the short terrible one: did someone say memes_ _  
_

_the tall gentle one: oh no  
_

_oiknyawaaa: i was wondering when u 2 would show up haha  
_

_the short terrible one sent a photo  
_

_the tall gentle one: nooooooooo  
_

_the short terrible one: asahi's having a bad hair day  
_

_the tall gentle one: why must you shame me this way  
_

_ladies' man: LMFAOOOOOOOOO  
_

_oiknyawaaa: asahi doesn't deserve this_  
_oiknyawaaa: wait what time is it for u guys_

_ladies' man: round 5  
_

_the tall gentle one: 5:08pm  
_

_the short terrible one: like 5  
_

_oiknyawaaa: goddamn americans  
_

_ladies' man: we're literally japanese bro  
_

_oiknyawaaa: ye but u live in america_  
_oiknyawaaa: it's american enough for me_  
 _oiknyawaaa: u guys don't even have cadburys wtf_

_ladies' man: bruh wtf is a cadbury_

_the short terrible one: omg ryu even i know what cadburys is_

_ladies' man: DON'T SHAME ME U MIDGET_

_the short terrible one: DO U WANNA G O_

_the tall gentle one: am i the only civil one here_

_oiknyawaaa: asahi u literally said u were gonna shove a lizard up ur arse thats not civil in my opinion_

_the tall gentle one: listen,,,_

_ladies' man: WHAT_

_the short terrible one: asahi,,, ehat kind of kink_

_the tall gentle one: iT WAS THREE AM_

_oiknyawaaa: he was starting to hear colours again  
oiknyawaaa: it's Not Good For Your Health_

_the tall gentle one: look,,_  
_the tall gentle one: you've done some weird shit_  
_the tall gentle one: like a few days ago u literally hopped around the locker rooms yelling abt how cold ur hands were and that u would shove them up ur ass_  
_the tall gentle one: everyone heard your screaming and wouldn't let u touch them for the rest of the week_

_the short terrible one: IM_

_ladies' man: OIKAWA WHY_

_the short terrible one: CRYIGN_

_bokuoku: wht abt the time u started crying bc we didn't know what beetroots were_

_oiknyawaaa: BOKUTO WHEN DID U GET HERE_

_bokuoku: and then changed literally all of ur icons into beetroots to remind us_

_ladies' man: I REMEMBER THAT_

_~~daddy~~: what about the time you came onto the chat at three am and gave us a lecture about pickles_

_sugar baby: i was there for that one  
_

_oiknyawaaa: WHY DO U GUYS ONLY GET HERE WHEN ITS 'SHAME OIKAWA TIME'_

_bukuoku dabs_

_oiknyawaaa: I HATE ALL OF U HHHHHH_

_sugar baby: daichi the kids are online are they seeing this_

_bby crow: *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*_

_king crow: wtf hinata_

_bby crow: kageyama so mean 2 me_

_sugar baby: say sorry to the baby crow_

_~~daddy~~: apologise rn tobio_

_bby crow: ;-;_

_king crow: ...  
king crow: srry_

_bby crow: :D  
bby crow: anyway yea we're seeing this shit! _

_king crow: roasting oikawa is my hobby_

_oiknyawaaa: waaaAAAAAA SO MEAN_

_moon moon: Who was there when he came onto the chat and claimed that he had seen aliens._

_randy your sticks: ME_

_oiknyawaaa: HONESTLY THE ONLY TIME_  
_oiknyawaaa: THAT TSUKKI AND YAMAGUCHI EVEN COME ONTO THIS FUCKING CHAT_  
_oiknyawaaa: IS TO ROAST ME_

_blue balled jesus: what's going on_

_bokuoku: kuroo!! ur here  
bokuoku: we're roasting oikawa_

_blue balled jesus: sign me the fuck u p_

_oiknyawaaa: why are americans so mean_

_bokuoku: fuck u i'm canadian_ _  
_

_blue balled jesus: i'm australian, u know this bro_

_bokuoku: we can bond over this experience bro_

_blue balled jesus: exactly. bros before hoes_

_oiknyawaaa: who's the hoe in this situation????_

_blue balled jesus: you_

_bokuoku: you_

_oiknyawaaa: waaaAAAAAAAA_

_bokuoku: haha jynx bro_

_blue balled jesus: bro we're so in sync_

_bokuoku: why aren't we married, bro_

_the stick up ur ass: because of me_

_bokuoku: WAAAAA AKAASHI!!!!!!_

_blue balled jesus: SHIT GOTTA ZAYN_

_the stick up ur ass: i'm kinkshaming_

_oiknyawaaa: i will never understand americans_

_bokuoku: canadian_

_oiknyawaaa: iwa-chan isn't even here rn so i cant cry at him_

_moon moon: We're literally speaking English. Why the fuck are you using honorifics?_

_oiknyawaaa: *honourifics_  
_oiknyawaaa: because i'm japanese and i'm reclaiming my culture that's fucking why_  
_oiknyawaaa: fucking overgrown tadpole stinking up my pond_  
_oiknyawaaa: gtfo u worm_

_randy your sticks: now he's gonna cry and i have to comfort him_

_moon moon: Shut the fuck up, Yamaguchi._

_randy your sticks: i can hear his wails_

_moon moon: Fuck you._

_randy your sticks bangs on the wall_

_randy your sticks: open up tsukkiiiiiiiiii_

_moon moon: He's literally banging on my wall right now._

_randy your sticks: i loooooove uuuuuuu_

_moon moon: I'm trying to do coursework someone save me._

_bokuoku: sor ry cnat braethe_

_ladies' man: secodnesd_

_oiknyawaaa: ughhh i have class tomorrow_  
_oiknyawaaa: someone save me_  
_oiknyawaaa: oh shit someone's walking down the corridor what the fuck_  
_oiknyawaaa: if it's the boarding assistant i'm gonna bust a nut_

_bby crow: i keep forgetting you're at boarding school whoah!  
bby crow: what grade are you in again??_

_oiknyawaaa: ughhhhh_  
_oiknyawaaa: i'm in year 12_  
_oiknyawaaa: which is grade 11 for u american shitheads_

_bby crow: i'm grade 9 haha~_

_king crow: that's literally not something to be proud of_

_~~daddy~~: you can't talk kageyama  
~~daddy~~: you guys are in the same class_

_king crow: shut???? up????_

_bby crow: i get better grades tho!  
bby crow: kageyama hasn't gotten into the double digits for a test since the beginning of the year lmfaooooo_

_king crow: shut the fuck up hinata_

_blue balled jesus: things are heating up in the freshman fandom_

_who killed kenny: what's going on? i just woke up_

_blue balled jesus: dsjklfhaer kenma wtf it's literally noon  
blue balled jesus: what class are you in right now_

_who killed kenny: biology  
who killed kenny: i think_

_blue balled jesus: haha i have a free_  
_blue balled jesus: suck it_  
_blue balled jesus: wait i thought we shared this free period?_

_who killed kenny: wait where am i???  
who killed kenny: is this the library_

_blue balled jesus: you're hopeless_  
_blue balled jesus: hang on i'm coming over there_  
_blue balled jesus: i'll see you guys later_

_oiknyawaaa: see ya!_

_ladies' man: catch ya later_

_the short terrible one: bye!_

_the tall gentle one: good luck w/ ur studies!_

_bokuoku: see u later my dude, my bro_

_the stick up ur ass: im cockblocking_

_~~daddy~~: get some good sleep tonight_

_sugar baby: eat well!_

_bby crow: bye bye!!!!!!!!_

_king crow: mm._

_moon moon: Bye, dipshit._

_randy your sticks: don't be rude, tsukki_

_blue balled jesus: w/e, bye guys lmao_

_who killed kenny: i'm just going to go back to sleep._

_oiknyawaaa: australians are so weird_

_bby crow: i thought they were japanese???? like us??_

_oiknyawaaa: well they are_  
_oiknyawaaa: but they live in australia_  
_oiknyawaaa: it's australian enough for me_

_king crow: ur so british it hurts_

_oiknyawaaa: i'm so fabulous it hurts  
oiknyawaaa: i do love a good tim tam tho_

_who killed kenny: cultural appropriation_

_oiknywaaa: I THOUGHT U WERE ASLEEP_

_the stick up ur ass: sjw kenma is on the prowl you guys_

_moon moon: I'm so scared._

_bokuoku: i actually am scared please don't take away my socks_

_king crow: wht,,,_

_bby crow: bokuto,,,, since when do sjws take away people's socks_

_oiknyawaaa: no no bokuto u have a point_  
_oiknyawaaa: i picked a fight with a sjw once and then my socks started going missing_  
_oiknyawaaa: by the end of term i had no socks left and my underwear was disappearing too_  
_oiknyawaaa: don't mess w/ them_

_randy your sticks: that happened to me too??? wtf???_

_oiknyawaaa: see kei-chan?_

_moon moon: Don't call me that._

_oiknyawaaa: awwww kei-chan is being touchy! never thought i'd see the day haha_

_randy your sticks: oh SHIT i forgot i have homework AHHH_

_moon moon: Ha. Feel my pain, Peasant._

_randy your sticks: omg you gave peasant a capital p_  
randy your sticks: i am blessed  
randy your sticks: tonight i will pray to god and thank him for all he has done

_oiknyawaaa: i really gotta go now, it's nearly 1 am haha  
_ _oiknyawaaa: i'll see you later_

_ladies' man: see u my dude!!_

Despite having just spoken to most of his friends, Oikawa was feeling lonely. Maybe it was because he hadn't spoken to the one person who meant most to him. He was probably asleep anyway, so it didn't really mean much if he stayed up any later.

Maybe it was time to go to sleep.

With that, he hopped out of bed, snagging his laptop and putting it on his desk quietly. Snuggling back into his duvet, he thought about his classes the next morning and grimaced. 

He should really sleep more. But he was so cold.

_-_

_12:30 am_

_ace man space man: hey shittykawa, you up?_  
_ace man space man: you're probably asleep_  
_ace man space man: which is good. you've been really stressed recently._  
_ace man space man: you seriously need to sleep more, trash._  
_ace man space man: i'll talk to you more tomorrow._  
_ace man space man: night, tooru_


	2. 3:30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiratorizawa boys show up and everyone freaks out about the election.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi WOW i wasn't expecting so much attention so quickly thank u so much omg (>// (also I'm freaking out about the election and i'm in england haha so wyd america)

"Tooru, you're a mess."

Oikawa yawned against his palm, eyes tearing up as he squeezed them shut. "Yeah, I know," he mumbled. "But what can you do? When you're as perfect as I am, my dear Matsukawa-kun, sacrifices must be made."

Matsukawa sighed. "What were you doing this time, then? And don't say studying, you know I don't fall for that bullshit."

Leaning his chin on his palm, Oikawa grinned lazily. "You have no faith in me! You know I always do well anyway."

"I know," the other boy groaned, rolling his eyes. "It's unfair. You either do it last minute really quickly, it doesn't need to be handed in, or you charm your way out of the deadline. Remember the time you didn't do your computer science revision homework, so you typed a couple lines, came up with some bullshit story about not understanding it, and then getting a whole two day's extension?"

Oikawa's cheshire cat smile didn't fade, but in fact managed to spread wider. "How could I forget? It was certainly one of my finer moments."

Matsukawa scowled. "You finished it in like, forty five minutes! It took me two hours!" He huffed, face screwed up in annoyance. "You got a good mark and everything." Shaking his head, he watched Oikawa drop his head onto his desk, eyelids drooping. "Tooru, you're basically a hot mess."

"Yeah," the boy sighed, pressing his cheek to the cool surface. "You're probably right."

* * *

 

_**the pit** _

_oiknyawaaa: hey guys sdsfghjkshkkl;  
oiknyawaaa: hjklloieirie vnvdkz;;_

_Wakatoshi Ushijima: hello, oikawa san._

_blue balled jesus: the fuck_

_who killed kenny: same_

_ace man space man: oikawa it's like 3 am  
ace man space man: go to sleep_

_blue balled jesus: i think he just did lmfaoooo  
blue balled jesus: anyway it's not like you can talk_

_ace man space man: i have an assignment to finish_  
_ace man space man: i know for a fact that tooru does not_  
_ace man space man: he was bragging about it earlier_  
_ace man space man: which means_

_who killed kenny: he's been shitting around on tumblr?_

_blue balled jesus: he's been reading porn_

_ace man space man: neither of you are wrong._

_oiknyawaaa: first of all_

_ace man space man: there you are_

_oiknyawaaa: i am currently 17 years of age  
oiknyawaaa: i can do whatever the fuck i want_

_blue balled jesus: someone's getting feisty ain't he_

_ace man space man: tooru pls_

_oiknyawaaa: secondly_

_undercut: sup hoes_

_Wakatoshi Ushijima: good evening, terushima-kun._

_crusher of souls: waaaaa ushi ur so formal!!!!_  
crusher of souls: what's even w/ ur name????  
crusher of souls: lemme change it

 _Wakatoshi Ushijima: it is my name_  
Wakatoshi Ushijima: hsjfgksergjabsolewrkgr  
Wakatoshi Ushijima: hi from satori everyone!!! ⋯⋯(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

_undercut: fuckin  
undercut: u guys r in the same ROOM y r u on the chat wtf_

_Wakatoshi Ushijima: bc ushi is an asocial shit  
_

_crusher of souls: rude._

_Wakatoshi Ushijima: waaaaa ushi stole my phone!!!!! ⋯⋯Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）_  
a hunky boi: there we go much better

_crusher of souls: ahjrkgberfkesjrbfh  
crusher of souls: i'm baaaaaack!!!!!_

_a hunky boi: what is this._  
a hunky boi: why is my name like this.  
a hunky boi: satori change it back.

_2% milk: go the fuck to sleep you guys_

_crusher of souls: eitaaaaa!!!_

_2% milk: it's 4 am_

_oiknyawaaa: i'm staying up till 4 am_

_ace man space man: no_  
ace man space man: why  
ace man space man: why are you  
ace man space man: oohhhhhhhhhhhhh

_oiknyawaaa: yes, iwa chan  
oiknyawaaa: yes._

_undercut: wtf  
undercut: thats fuckin ridiculous why are you guys_

_blue balled jesus: i dont understand either what_

_who killed kenny: guys how dont you know_

_blue balled jesus: ohhhhhh_

_undercut: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_crusher of souls: what  
crusher of souls: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_a hunky boi: ohhhhhh _hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
a hunky boi: i win.__

__2% milk: wht_ _

_crusher of souls: ,,,ushi_   
_crusher of souls: this isnt_   
_crusher of souls: you have no idea what's going on, do you_

_a hunky boi: no whats going on._

_crusher of souls: **election, ushi. american election.**_

__blue balled jesus: iergkhajerbfa i cnat breatEH_ _

__undercut: AAAAHAHAHAHA_ _

__setting ur ass: i jsut got her e and im already laughing my as s of f_ _

__undercut: TAKEHARU U SHIT WHERE WERE U AT PRACTICE_ _

__setting ur ass: FUCK BYE_ _

__oiknyawaaa: btw where're all the americans?_ _

__ace man space man: crying probably_ _

__ladies' man: we're dead, fuckin dead fucKIN_ _

__the short terrible one: pray for us_ _

__oiknyawaaa: fuck that_ _

__a hunky boi: i don't understand._ _

__got ur girl: me neither..._ _

__i hate myself: thats bc ur a fuckin idiot, goshi_ _

__got ur girl: YEAH WELL__  
got ur girl: AT LEAST IM GONNA BE THE NEXT ACE, SHIRABU  
got ur girl: RIGHT USHIJIMA

__a hunky boi: ok_ _

__i hate myself: HAHAHAHA you're hilarious._ _

__oiknyawaaa: hate flirt somewhere else__  
oiknyawaaa: fucks sake  
oiknyawaaa: if u dont shut ur egg holes im literally gonna shove my phone up my arse

 _ _ace man space man: and thats my cue!!__  
ace man space man: go the fuck to sleep tooru  
ace man space man: you'll learn about the election tomorrow

__oiknyawaaa: i'm only just starting to hear the colours asahi san told me about!!!!_ _

__the short terrible one: oh my fucking god_ _

__the tall gentle one: TOLD U SO HAH_ _

__ace man space man: oikawa you have tinitus  
_ _

__oiknyawaaa: and that's my cue!!!!!!!!__  
oiknyawaaa: im goinng to go hte fcUK to slepe  
oiknyawaaa: BYWEUKFBEHlihwerWEUFILlehnrlvn.

__crusher of souls: will he be ok??_ _

__kaa-san: who changed my name_ _

__2% milk: whoops.  
2% milk: sorry reon_ _

__kaa-san: i cant be bothered ugh  
_ _

__sugar baby: WE'RE LITERALLY DYING AND U GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT HEARING COLOURS AND WHO CHANGED REON'S SKYPE NAME_ _

__~~daddy~~: babe calm down_ _

__ace man space man: ,,babe_ _

__crusher of souls: babe_ _

__2% milk: babe_ _

__kaa san: babe_ _

__got ur girl: babe_ _

__a hunky boi: babe_ _

__who killed kenny: babe_ _

__blue balled jesus: babe_ _

__the tall gentle one: babe_ _

__the short terrible one: babe_ _

__undercut: babe_ _

__setting ur ass: babe_ _

__king crow: babe_ _

__moon moon: babe_ _

__randy your sticks: babe_ _

__the stick up ur ass: babe_ _

__oiknyawaaa: babe_ _

__bby crow: WAIT U GUYS ARE TOGETHER_ _

__king crow: jesus chrisT_ _

__bokuoku: HINATA U FOOL U BROKE THE CHAIN I WAS ABOUT TO SAY IT_ _

__bby crow: SORRYYYYYY_ _

__oiknyawaaa: lmfao w/e i'm out bitches_ _

* * *

 

Oikawa doesn't sleep very well that night. He's used to it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hh sorry its short but i had to get it up... managers next chapter haha and i will definitely start with the plot soon im not procrastinating at all.


	3. 4:00

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "wht should i get iwa chan for christmas?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how long this thing is gonna be but here u go  
> time for managers lol

"Ugh." Oikawa groaned as his head hit the table. He should really stop going to bed so late. 

"You should really stop going to bed so late." Matsukawa said, ruffling the other boy's hair, chuckling as Oikawa gave a squeal of protest and batted his hand away, head shooting up.

"Stop fucking with my hair!" he whined, fingers digging into the brown strands and smoothing them into their usual wavy curls. "We've talked about this, asshole!"

"You'd let Hajime touch your hair," Matsukawa commented, resting his head on his hand, staring dramatically out of the window for effect. Oikawa snorted.

"That's because he's not a fucking barbarian, unlike you," he shot back, grinning when his friend gave an offended squawk of protest. 

"Jesus Christ, Tooru, you're awful today. What happened?" Matsukawa twirled his pen between his fingers. "It's almost like you went to bed after four am because you were liveblogging as you binge watched Mob Psycho 100 at double speed."

"You know what Matsukawa, fuck you."

"Just doing the Lord's work."

* * *

**_oikawa support group_ **

_oiknyawaaa: help_

_hit me baby one more time: oh no oikawa are you okay????_

_all the single ladies: I'm sure he's fine, Hitoka_

_oiknyawaaa: wow ok then shimizu  
oiknyawaaa: i see how it is_

_all the single ladies: I am simply stating that you are most likely not in immediate danger_

_oiknyawaaa: i'm,, about to EXPLODSE and u treat me like this????_

_all the single ladies: You're not about to explode, calm down._

_hit me baby one more time: if kiyoko says you'll be ok then i'm sure you will!_

_all the single ladies: Thank you, Hitoka._

_hit me baby one more time: <3_

_all the single ladies: <3_

_oiknyawaaa: wow gay_  
_oiknyawaaa: i sure hope that adrien doesn't tag this fic as kiyoyachi to bait all the people looking for the hidden lesbians_  
_oiknyawaaa: that'd be low_

_shirofuckyou: you're gay too tooru  
shirofuckyou: isn't that why you're here?_

_oiknyawaaa: well you sure are straight to the point as usual yukie_

_shirofuckyou: i can't believe you just called me straight  
shirofuckyou: even suzumeda isn't this cruel_

_suzuME!ME!ME!: ignore her_

_shirofuckyou: wow rude_

_suzuME!ME!ME!: spill ur beans tooru  
_

_oiknyawaaa: wht should i get iwa chan for christmas?  
oiknyawaaa: i got him a hedgehog statue last year i can't do that again_

_suzuME!ME!ME!: you got him a  
suzuME!ME!ME!: u know what nevermind_

_hit me baby one more time: aww that's cute!_

_oiknyawaaa: it was around the size of my torso_

_hit me baby one more time: ok not so cute maybe,_

_mysake: jesus christ tooru_

_oiknyawaaa: hana!!!! ur here!!! what do i get him pls help_

_mysake: ur on ur own this time motherfucker_

_oiknyawaaa: FUCK_

_nice catch: maybe you should make him something_

_suzuME!ME!ME!: mai, that's a terrible idea  
suzuME!ME!ME!: have you seen what he made daichi for his birthday_

_oiknyawaaa: it was terrific_

_mysake: more like titriffic_

_oiknyawaaa: look,,_

_all the single ladies: I seem to recall this._

_hit me baby one more time: didn't he make daichi a card with a donkey on it?_

_mysake: yes, one with giant tits_

_nice catch: IAMDRJKFNAERL_

_oiknyawaaa: LOOK  
oiknyawaaa: IT WASN'T MY IDEA_

_shirofuckyou: i go to get soda_  
_shirofuckyou: i am gone a total of two minutes_  
_shirofuckyou: jesus christ???_

_oiknyawaaa: don't use the lords name in vain, yukie  
oiknyawaaa: how many sodas_

_shirofuckyou: like 3_

_oiknyawaaa: see, this is unfair_  
_oiknyawaaa: i have no soda_  
_oiknyawaaa: i have a pack of instant noodles and an easter egg that i've kept since april_  
_oiknyawaaa: and you can just_  
_oiknyawaaa: drink three sodas at a time_

_shirofuckyou: haha, suck it, bitch_

_oiknyawaaa: you're supposed to be the mature one  
oiknyawaaa: are you talking to bokuto_

_suzuME!ME!ME!: yes_

_oiknyawaaa: for fucks_  
_oiknyawaaa: forget it_  
_oiknyawaaa: i'l just draw hajime some donkey tits, its fine_

_hit me baby one more time: why????_

_shirofuckyou: STOP RIGHT THERE TOORU_

_oiknyawaaa: bye, bitches_

* * *

_oiknyawaaa: hey kou?_

_bokuoku: yaaaaaaaaaaaa_  
bokuoku: srry, finger slipped  
bokuoku: sup?

_oiknyawaaa: same as usual_

_bokuoku: ahh  
bokuoku: i'm sorry dude, that sucks_

_oiknyawaaa: not your fault, s'fine_

_bokuoku: kuroo is better at this than i am  
bokuoku: but if u need to talk_

_oiknyawaaa: you're here, i know  
oiknyawaaa: sorry, i'm jusr_

_bokuoku: hey it's ok_

_oiknyawaaa: i was scrolling through my nightposting_  
_oiknyawaaa: [img]_  
_oiknyawaaa: wow edgy_

 _bokuoku: dude u have an excuse tho?_  
_bokuoku: like you're obviously having trouble_  
_bokuoku: if you need to vent just_  
_bokuoku: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXsQAXx_ao0_

_oiknyawaaa: wow thamks_

_bokuoku: ur welcome_

_oiknyawaaa: but what should i get hajime for christmas?_

_bokuoku: hmmm  
bokuoku: donkey tits?_

_oiknyawaaa: oh for fucks  
oiknyawaaa: ONE time_

_bokuoku shrugs_

~~ ~~ _bokuoku: what time is it over there anyway_

_oiknyawaaa: idk_

_bokuoku: **tooru im**_

_oiknyawaaa: fine fine fine lmao  
oiknyawaaa: like 4 am or smth idfk_

_bokuoku inhales_

_bokuoku: BOI_

_oiknyawaaa: FUCK OFF KOUTAROU ITS NOT LIKE UR ANY BETTER_

_bokuoku: touche_

_oiknyawaaa: i should sleep now tho_  
oiknyawaaa: iwa chans busy so i guess  
oiknyawaaa: shrug

_bokuoku: oh ,my god youre so dependent_

_oiknyawaaa: fuck off  
oiknyawaaa: SHIT MY SQUIRTEL OPSTER EKEPS FALLIGN WDOWN_

_bokuoku: FUCKING  
bokuoku: GOODNIGHT, TOORU_

_oiknyawaaa: FUCK YOU_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> her name is shirofuku, i couldnt re s i s t  
> A;SO  
> the plot fuckinf thickenets my deudds

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns* i'm trash


End file.
